Best Friends Forever
June 7, 2019https://www.tvpassport.com/series/pj-masks/302263 |viewers = TBA |writer = Di Whitley |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Lionel's Powers |next = Meet An Yu}} "Best Friends Forever" (also known as Bibou et sa nouvelle meilleure amie in French) is the second segment of the 6th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. Owlette becomes best friends with Luna Girl and lets her enter HQ. While Sorceline is abandoned by the Papinuits in front of Les Pyjamasques, Bibou agrees to become his new best friend and let her into the QG. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Motsuki *Teacher *Cameron *Romeo (mentioned) The episode opens with the PJ Masks, their classmates and their teacher taking a walk in the park. Greg spots some of Luna Girl's moths, hanging up posters of a missing moth. Amaya actually feels sorry for Luna since the moths are her only companions. Connor reminds her she also constantly fights with them, but nevertheless agrees to investigate. So that night the three friends transform and meet up in HQ. Using the PJ Picture Player, they spot Luna Girl, clearly depressed. When they go to her, she tearfully confesses that the moths ditched her since they considered her too bad. Owlette offers to help Luna Girl make new friends, and Luna Girl states she will stop being bad. Owlette even agrees to let Luna come with them to HQ. Catboy doesn’t like the idea, so Owlette promises to keep an eye on Luna. While the PJ Masks discuss the situation, Luna Girl sneaks off to the elevators, and goes up to the door, where Motsuki is waiting for her. We learn now the whole thing about the moths leaving her was just an act so she can trick the PJ Masks into taking her to the moon. The PJ Masks still don’t suspect a thing, nor do they notice Luna smuggled Motsuki into HQ. Owlette invites Luna to her room, where she tells Luna about her various powers. Motsuki fears that Luna actually begins to like Owlette as a friend. To prove her wrong, Luna tells Owlette she heard Romeo is working on a new invention that will allow him to tunnel into HQ. When the PJ Masks go outside to investigate, Luna Girl and Motsuki lock them out of HQ. Luna then prepares to take off with HQ to the moon, but when she opens the door of Owlette’s section to let her moths in, Owlette also sneaks back into HQ. Owlette can’t prevent Luna from activating the rocket mode however, and HQ takes off into the sky with Gekko and Catboy clinging onto its side. Owlette leaves HQ to help her friends first. She helps them both to get back into HQ just before it reaches space and transforms into rocketship mode. The 3 PJ Masks quickly take their seats and put on their seatbelts, but Luna Girl ignores Owlette’s warning to do the same and the turbulence from going into orbit causes her to fall into the elevator, and out of HQ. Unable to stand by and do nothing, Owlette decides to help Luna. Then Catboy notices an asteroid storm coming their way. Owlette has already left the rocket however. She gets to Luna, but then the asteroids reach them. Catboy and Gekko also leave the rocket and manage to save the girls, but now they are all floating in space, while more asteroids are heading for the rocket. Catboy urges Luna Girl to use her magnet to get them back to the rocket, but Luna Girl already used up almost all the magnet’s powers for her plan. The asteroids hit the rocket and damage the engines. The PJ Masks offer Luna Girl to get herself to the rocket and leave them, stating they’re heroes and will figure something out. This prompts Luna Girl to be a hero herself for once and save the PJ Masks, despite the risks. She uses her magnet to pull them all towards the rocket. They barely make it before the magnet completely runs out of power. Once the engines are repaired, HQ returns to the city. The PJ Masks tell Luna she could be an actual friend if she wanted to, but she declines. Then Owlette walks up to Luna Girl and hugs her thanks, getting her disgusted and calling the PJ Masks 'so mushy' and adds that she could never have them as best friends, but Luna and her moths and Motsuki join them in the PJ Masks’ victory pose anyway at the end. *''Act like a true friend and help others, even when someone tricks you.'' *This is the sixth time Luna Girl works with the PJ Masks. **The previous times were in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Moonbreaker", and "Glowy Moths". *This is the third time Luna Girl gets invited into HQ. **The first time she was invited into HQ was "Moonbreaker" and the second time was "Moon Rocked". *Luna Girl attempts to not take over HQ, but rather hijack it this time, and this time tricks the PJ Masks to think that they're friends so that she can use their HQ to go back to her Lunar Fortress that's located in the Moon. **Although she decides to help them when they were trapped in space. *Luna Girl is the fourth villain to cry. **The first was Night Ninja in "Owlette's Two Wrongs." **The second was Robot 3 times: the first time was in "Terrible Two-Some", the second time was in "Nobody's Sidekick", and the third time was in "Romeocoaster". **The third was Romeo in "PJ Robot", though it turned out that he faked crying. *Luna Girl says "Time to be a hero" for the first time. *Luna Girl loses her ability to breathe in space when her Luna Magnet loses power. *Catboy gives Gekko a piggyback ride for the second time. **The first time was in "PJ Masks Vs. Bad Guys United". *Luna Girl joins in the PJ Masks’ victory chant for the second time. **The first time was in "Owlette's Luna Trouble." *This is the last episode Jacob Ursomarzo voices Catboy. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using HQ rocket function Category:Di Whitley written-Episodes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Episodes featuring Motsuki as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl